Luna Llena
by silver-badger
Summary: Versión alternativa de Luna Nueva. Edward decide irse para proteger a Bella, pero parece que esta en la naturaleza de ella sentirse atraida hacia lo sobrenatural  Jacob/Bella
1. El final

Luna Llena

_El pasado parecíame una página tan divinamente dulce que leer una sola línea de ella hubiera quebrantado mi resolución. Y el porvenir era una página en blanco, como el mundo después del diluvio._

Charlotte Brontë_, Jane Eyre._

**Capítulo 1: El final**

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo tuve un mal sueño. No era la típica pesadilla, no había ninguna amenaza, no había monstruos. Solo soñé con oscuridad, infinita oscuridad que me consumía por completo. En esas sombras no se podía ver nada, ni siquiera podía verme a mí, solo podía sentir mi existencia. Oía un golpeteo lejano, parecían como los pasos de alguien al caminar aceleradamente, no podía distinguir si se acercaba o se alejaba. Sentí la necesidad de moverme hacia allá, de ir en busca de quien se encontrara en la oscuridad conmigo. Pero no pude moverme, tenía miedo. Tenía miedo de moverme hacia adelante porque no podía ver que era lo que me aguardaba ahí. Así que me quede sola, parada en medio de las sombras.

Cuando llegó la mañana desperté algo confundida, mis recuerdos se mezclaban con el sueño y me costó trabajo recordar porque tenía el brazo vendado. Las imágenes de mi fallida fiesta de 18 años se hicieron presentes de nuevo en mi mente conforme mis recolecciones del sueño iban desapareciendo.

Me quedé con la cabeza en la almohada, observando mi brazo tendido sobre el de Edward. El dolor ya no era tan intenso como había sido la noche anterior, pero la helada piel de mármol sobre la herida había causado una sensación extraña después de tantas horas inmóvil. Abrí y cerré la mano tratando de que regresara la sensación del brazo.

Vi a través de los cabellos que caían sobre mi rostro que Edward me miraba silenciosamente. Era un rostro sin expresión, indescifrable. Tenía la sensación de haber visto esa misma expresión en su cara en mis sueños justo antes de despertar, o quizás fue lo último que vi antes de dormir, me era difícil distinguir la imagen.

"Buenos días" mi voz sonó más ronca de lo que me hubiera gustado. Trate de esbozarle una sonrisa, esperando que él me la devolviera. No lo hizo.

Su expresión permaneció inmutable. Me miraba directamente a los ojos con gran intensidad. Trate de escrutar en su bello rostro algo que me diera una pista de que era lo que estaba pensando. Que razones se escondían bajo esa mirada de hielo. Me preocupaba lo que hubiera reflexionado durante la noche mientras yo dormía porque estaba segura que tenía que ver con la nota trágica en la que había terminado mi fiesta de cumpleaños. A Edward se le daba muy bien eso de regodearse en su propia tristeza.

Nos quedamos viéndonos así por un rato, en la misma posición en la que habíamos pasado la noche. Al fin, él levantó la mano para quitar el pelo de mi cara y con delicadeza lo acomodó detrás de mi oreja.

"Vas a llegar tarde a la escuela" fue lo que dijo, luego se inclinó sobre mí y me besó en la frente. Antes de que pudiera responderle él ya había salido por la ventana del cuarto.

Permanecí un poco más en la cama, pensando.

Había algo que no me gustaba de esto. La expresión de Edward, su tono de voz, incluso su beso se sentía carente de algo.

Trate de concentrarme y recordar lo que había ocurrido anoche en casa de los Cullen. Recordé la sala cubierta de velas, el enorme pastel, los regalos que brillaban envueltos con papel plateado. Me vi a mí misma abriendo los regalos. Vi mi gota de sangre brotar de la punta de mi dedo, luego la confusión y un intenso dolor en mi brazo. El rostro lívido de Jasper, sediento de mi sangre. Emmet y Rosalie tratando de contenerle. Esme y Alice apenadas por su incapacidad de ayudar. Carlise curando mis heridas con cuidado y paciencia. Trate de encontrar en medio de esos recuerdos el rostro de Edward, pero solo lo pude ver como una figura que miraba desde un segundo plano. Estaba ahí con su rostro convertido en diferentes mascaras: preocupación, obstinación, culpa... pero al final solo quedaba la misma mascara de hielo que había visto al despertar, un rostro sin inflexiones, imposible de leer.

En mi mente no tenía ningún sentido su cambio de actitud. Sabía que tendía a sentir culpabilidad por cualquier cosa que me sucediera. Una y otra vez le había intentado explicar que estas cosas sencillamente me pasaban y ya, por alguna mala suerte extraña que se había apoderado de mi vida desde mi nacimiento. Si fuera solo la culpabilidad trataría de hacerle entender que yo no lo culpaba de nada ni le tenía resentimiento por lo de anoche. ¿Y si no fuera eso? Tal vez no era yo, o él, tal vez solo estaba preocupado por su hermano, por Jasper. Eso tenía más sentido...

Me recosté en la cama insatisfecha, ninguna de mis teorías me convencía del todo. Había algo que no encajaba. Como un rompecabezas al que le faltaban piezas fundamentales, podía ver que había una figura escondida ahí, pero no distinguía lo que era. Me paré para bañarme y alistarme sin muchos ánimos. Presentía que sería un largo día.

Edward pasó por mí para ir a la escuela, como todos los días, en su reluciente Volvo plateado. Le desesperaba demasiado mi vieja camioneta Chevy, con su límite de 80km/h, y su ensordecedor sonido del motor. Pero en aquel momento lo hubiera preferido. El silencio total que hubo entre nosotros en el camino a la escuela era gélido e insoportable. Tenía muchísimas cosas que decirle... pero quería hablar con Alice primero, necesitaba su consejo. Quería preguntarle sobre el cambio de humor de Edward, que había pasado con él mientras Carlisle me curaba, como se encontraba Jasper ¿estaba enojado conmigo? Y había algo más que me preocupaba de todo esto, pero no lograba poner el dedo exactamente en que era... quizás me preocupaba si todo esto tendría consecuencias ¿habría habido algún cambio en sus visiones?

Edward se limitó a conducir sin prestarme atención. Parecía que ninguno hablaría si el otro no lo hacía, pero a mí me daba un poco de miedo comenzar. Empecé a convencerme a mí misma que estaba enfadado conmigo, pero no estaba muy segura de la razón.

Al llegar a la escuela me di cuenta que no había ni un solo carro estacionado que fuera de mayor valor que el Volvo en el que veníamos.

"¿No vendrá Alice?" pregunté consternada, aun asomándome por si hubiera pasado por alto algún coche de lujo que estuviera escondido por ahí.

"No" respondió Edward.

"¿Por qué? ¿Se encuentra bien?... ¿Está bien Jasper?"

"Ella esta bien, Jasper esta un poco perturbado... Salieron de la ciudad esta mañana."

Me mordí el labio. Sentí culpabilidad por él pobre de Jasper, ya de por si le costaba trabajo controlar su sed en la escuela, como para que yo fuera a su casa, tentándolo con el olor de mi sangre.

"¿Adónde se fueron?" pregunté aun esperanzada que no fuera muy lejos.

"No estoy seguro. Quedaron en comunicarse con nosotros para ponernos al tanto cuando hubieran tomado una decisión, pero antes de irse escuche a Alice tratando de convencer a Jasper de que fueran a Denalí"

Denalí era el lugar en Alaska donde tenía residencia otro aquelarre de vampiros con una dieta vegetariana tan estricta como la de los Cullen. Tan fuertes eran los lazos entre aquel aquelarre y los Cullen que se consideraban a si mismos familia, y había escuchado más de una vez a Edward referirse a las vampiresas Tanya, Irina y Kate como sus primas.

Recordaba que Edward había huido a Denalí un tiempo, poco después de conocerme a mí, y de verse tentado por el aroma de mi sangre, cuando pensó que su auto-control estaba comprometido. Justo como le había sucedía ahora a Jasper, y claro que si él necesitaba marcharse, Alice se iría con él. Solo esperaba que no se fueran por mucho tiempo.

Seguramente pronto volverían, en cuanto Jasper recobrara la confianza en su auto-control. O al menos de eso trate de convencerme.

Parecía que no podría consultar a Alice con respecto al cambio de actitud de Edward... Me pregunté si al menos podría hablar con Carlisle. Quizás él no podría ver el futuro, pero sin duda podría darme consejo sobre Edward. Carlisle era como el padre de Edward, él lo conocía mejor que nadie. Podría pasar por el hospital y visitarlo en su oficina.

El día de escuela pasó lentamente. Edward me seguía a todas partes, pegado a mi costado. Podía sentir como desaceleraba su marcha para ir a mi paso, pero no pronunciaba palabra a menos de que le preguntara algo directamente, en cuyo caso respondía con un tono un tanto distante.

Durante las clases lo veía de reojo, pero él se mantenía inmóvil e inmutable, como alguna estatua del renacimiento dedicada a la indiferencia y la belleza inalcanzable.

Estos silencios entre nosotros me dieron el tiempo suficiente para pensar un poco y comenzar a formar más teorías a partir de la información que iba recabando. Llegué a la conclusión de que debía estar enfadado conmigo por haber causado la dispersión de su familia. Para la sexta hora esa idea y la culpa que producía habían echado raíces en mí. Para cuando nos dirigíamos al estacionamiento de regreso a casa, todos estos sentimientos habían no solo echado raíces, sino que se habían apoderado de cada rincón de mis pensamientos, alimentados por la indiferencia de Edward y el remordimiento que me causaba verlo en ese estado. Sentí que esta mala semilla estaba a punto de brotar y no pude esperar a hablar con Carlisle para sacarla a la superficie.

Al llegar al coche, Edward me abrió la puerta del Volvo, pero yo no entré.

"Edward" Me planté frente a él tratando de sonar muy firme "Quiero hablarte sobre lo de anoche".

Vi un brillo de confusión en sus ojos. Ver ese pequeño cambio en su rostro inmutable me animo a continuar a hablar.

"Quiero que me perdones, por favor."

"¿Perdonarte? ¿Por qué?"

"No te hagas el tonto, Edward. Haz estado el día entero evadiéndome. Ya no soporto que estés enfadado conmigo. Mira, sé que soy torpe, sé que a mí nunca me sale nada bien... si no hubiera sido tan torpe anoche Jasper y Alice no habrían tenido que irse..." a pesar de mi intento de sonar firme, al sacar todo esto que había estado creciendo dentro de mí, sentí un nudo en la garganta y en mi labio inferior ese temblor involuntario que antecede al llanto. Trate de serenarme y continuar. "Yo lo arruino todo siempre."

La reacción de Edward fue extraña. Comenzó un poco sorprendido y confundido oyendo mis palabras, pero su rostro se fue transformando pasando por la incredulidad hasta el enfado. Mis palabras habían destruido ese muro que él había puesto para que sus emociones no filtraran a sus actos, ahora emanaban a torrentes después de haberse acumulado toda la noche y la mañana.

"Bella, de verdad... ¡Siempre... entiendes todo al revés!.." exclamó de repente con enfado "Vas y te cortas con una hoja de papel ¿y crees que eso es suficiente para cargar con toda la culpa? ¿Quién era él que te llevó a la boca del lobo en primer lugar? ¿Quien actuó tan estúpidamente como para lanzarte contra los vidrios? ¿Quien estuvo luchando por el impulso de matarte en lugar de tomar tu mano para ayudarte a pasar el dolor mientras te curaban?" Sus puños se encrisparon y sus ojos me miraban intensamente.

"¡Hey, Bella! ¿Todo esta bien?" me giré y vi que Mike Newton estaba a unos diez metros de donde nosotros estábamos, escudado por un viejo sedan. Aunque se dirigía a mí al hablar, tenía los ojos sobre Edward con una mirada que, yo interprete, se suponía que fuera intimidante. Vi que otros compañeros miraban en nuestra dirección con cierta atención. Estábamos lejos y no podían oír nuestra conversación, pero me imagine lo que debía parecer aquella escena a los ojos de los demás.

Mire a Edward que aun lucía muy enfadado, ya no me miraba a mí sino a Mike. Note como arrugaba un poco la nariz y respiraba con pesadez, lo que le confería un aspecto digno de un predador salvaje. Temí por un momento que pudiera perder los estribos contra el pobre de Mike.

"Todo esta perfecto, Mike. Ya nos íbamos. Nos vemos mañana" Exclamé intentando sonreír mientras lo despedía con una mano. Me subí al Volvo, Edward había seguido manteniendo mi puerta abierta durante toda la discusión. Al sentarme sentí como el sonido de la puerta me aturdió al cerrarse de un portazo.

Edward se subió al coche y bufó mientras lo encendía. Salimos disparados del estacionamiento

Cuando las calles de Forks se convirtieron en una mancha ininteligible para mí a causa de la velocidad, vi el rostro de Edward. Aún estaba muy enfadado, pero su respiración se iba calmando. Decidí dejar que se tranquilizara un poco más antes de hablar. Cuando noté que apenas se veía su ceño ligeramente fruncido puse mi mano sobre la suya, que sostenía el volante.

Él cubrió mi mano con la suya y dio un muy ligero apretón. La mantuvo cautiva por un momento y luego la soltó. Suspiró y trato de poner de nuevo su rostro indiferente. A pesar de eso me sentía reconfortada, en mis dedos se había quedado esa sensación casi eléctrica, esa conexión extraña que existía entre nosotros.

"Lamento lo de la puerta." Habló al fin "Ese chico Mike y sus pensamientos me sacan de quicio."

"No importa. No me importa lo que piense Mike" me sentí un poco enfadada con el pobre chico, me disgustaba que sus pensamientos perturbaran a Edward. Pero de inmediato me recordé que Mike solo trataba de ser un buen amigo "Aunque no lo culpo. Supongo que desde lejos cualquiera hubiera creído que peleábamos...o algo así"

Edward se rió por lo bajo, pero su risa no llegó hasta sus ojos "Él no creía que estábamos solo teniendo una discusión. Él pensaba que mis intenciones eran..." hizo una pausa y pude ver que su boca se tensó ligeramente "él pensaba que yo iba a hacerte daño"

"¡Pero que tontería!" exclamé.

"Mike siempre ha pensado que yo soy peligroso, Bella. Tú eres la única que no se ha dado cuenta de eso" Sus dedos estaban tan tensos sobre el volante que me pregunte si no se quedarían marcados sobre el plástico.

"Te dije. No me importa lo que piense Mike..." repetí, mi opinión del pobre chico fluctuando otra vez "...ni nadie, ellos no te conocen. No tienen idea de quién eres."

"Bella" su voz seguía sin inflexiones, pero el tonó se había elevado "Ayer cuando te cortaste el brazo tuve que luchar por casi una hora contra el impulso de matarte ahí mismo"

"¡Pero no lo hiciste!... no lo hiciste. Eso es lo que importa." y estaba muy convencida al respecto. Esperaba que mi sinceridad lograra tranquilizar la conciencia de Edward.

Él se quedó en silencio, pero su rostro parecía estar entre la desesperación, la tristeza y la rabia. Su boca se abrió un par de veces pero no dijo nada. Siguió conduciendo sin pronunciar palabra. Yo miraba su rostro con atención, veía como el remolino de emociones se batían en duelo y quería saber cuál ganaría.

A la velocidad que Edward conducía era difícil saberlo, pero el recorrido me pareció excesivamente largo para un pueblo tan pequeño como Forks. Probablemente habíamos dado varias vueltas a la misma avenida antes de llegar a la despoblada calle sobre la que se hallaba la residencia Swan.

Cuando me abrió la puerta de su coche, Edward tenía su mirada una vez más oculta en una máscara de indiferencia. Me molestaba que intentara con tanto fervor de ocultarme sus sentimientos. No había nada en el mundo que deseara más en ese momento que consolarlo, pero él no me lo permitía. Jamás me admitiría en ese mundo privado...

Aunque tenía abierta la puerta no baje del coche. Me quedé sentada de manera que tenía a Edward frente a mí, con mis piernas colgando hacía el exterior y el asiento del conductor a mi espalda.

"¿Qué pasa?" dijo Edward al ver que yo no me movía de mi lugar.

Por alguna razón su pregunta me ofendió profundamente "¿Qué pasa? Eso te pregunto yo a ti." le dije en algo que sonó como un reproche, de nuevo sentía el nudo en la garganta molestándome.

"Baja ya. Te empaparas si nos quedamos aquí afuera"

Estaba lloviendo. Como siempre.

Dando deliberados pisotones caminé hasta el porche, donde estaba protegida de la lluvia, pero me rehusé a entrar a la casa. Me abrasé a mí misma, en parte por el frio y en parte porque sentía el llanto que quería venir a mí. Deseaba contenerlo lo más posible.

Ni siquiera estaba segura porque de repente tenía deseos de llorar. Quizás todas las emociones desde la fiesta por fin habían hecho ebullición. Lo que había causado que salieran a flote había sido la pregunta sin importancia "¿Qué pasa?"

Edward estaba parado a mí lado. Pero no me tocaba ni se acercaba. Probablemente pensando que su contacto me causaría más frio del que ya estaba sufriendo aquí a la intemperie. Nos quedamos los dos parados en silencio, viendo la lluvia caer a torrentes. Logré contener la necesidad de llorar. Ya era bastante gris el día para que yo lo empeorara aún más con mis lágrimas.

"Sabes..." atiné a decir de repente, recordando algo que había pensado anoche "...todo esto, todos estos problemas siempre van a suceder entre nosotros."

Volteé a ver a Edward y vi que había logrado sacarle una reacción de debajo de su máscara. Parecía sorprendido.

"Es algo que no podemos evitar" continué "No pertenecemos al mismo mundo, Edward, no somos iguales" él abrió la boca para decir algo pero la cerró "Somos una pareja... extraña, peligrosa, arriesgada. Y todo por esas diferencias que nos separan: la vulnerabilidad, la mortalidad, la enfermedad... la vejez. Tarde o temprano algo nos va a separar... Anoche pudo haber sido la última noche que pasáramos juntos... O quizás no llegué a mañana, podría morir de pulmonía por estar aquí afuera" me reí sin ganas, solo esperaba que él reaccionara sobreprotectoramente a ese comentario, pero no funcionó, solo se movió un poco y siguió mirándome muy gravemente. Me pasé la mano por la cara en un intento de enfriarla, sentía que se me subía la sangre a las mejillas. "Lo que quiero decir es...la única solución es que me transformes. Quiero ser tu igual. Quiero poder protegerte como tú me proteges... que confíes en mí"

Edward se quedó petrificado durante unos segundos, luego tuvo una reacción retardada "Yo confío en ti"

"No es cierto. Ni siquiera me dices sinceramente que te molesta. Solo... te lo guardas. Yo sé que tal vez no soy capaz de entender tus sentimientos, porque soy una simple humana" esto sonó más como un reproche de lo que me hubiera gustado. En realidad no se lo reprochaba a él... era yo la que tenía el problema. Yo era el eslabón débil de nuestro enlace. El eslabón que podría romperse en cualquier instante.

Edward estaba a punto de decirme algo. Pude leer en sus ojos confusión. Pero en ese momento se contuvo y miro sobre mis hombros, yo me gire y en ese momento vi la patrulla dando vuelta la calle.

"¡Que tal, chicos!" saludó Charlie bajando de su coche, luego notó mis temblores. Edward intentó meter las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta y encogerse de hombros para dar la impresión de tener frío. "Que pasa, Bells? ¿Han estado aquí todo el rato? ¿Olvidaste tus llaves?"

"Si, papá. Las olvidé al salir esta mañana" mentí, no necesitaba darle largas explicaciones a Charlie.

"Me hubieras llamado para abrirte. Tuve un día muy lento hoy, hubiera podido escaparme temprano..." dijo lo último en voz muy baja, como un reniego. Abrió la puerta y me apresuró a entrar. Lo hice, pero Edward se quedó atrás.

"Entra, muchacho, te vas a helar" dijo Charlie, asumiendo que la razón por la que Edward no lo hacía era porque era descortés entrar sin invitación.

"En realidad, creo que ya se hizo muy tarde. Debo volver a casa." rechazó Edward la invitación. Lo que era sumamente extraño. Sentí temor de repente, pero no podía hacer una escena en frente de Charlie.

"Quédate. Por favor" le dije a Edward, tomando su mano. Lo mire a los ojos, esperando que se diera cuenta que de verdad lo necesitaba.

Edward sonrió. Pero no era su sonrisa habitual, era aún peor que su máscara de indiferencia. Era una sonrisa que no reflejaba sinceridad, obviamente estaba actuando ante Charlie.

"No puedo. Pero te veré mañana." Me dio un besó en la frente y soltó mi mano.

"Bueno, creo que seremos solos tú y yo para la cena... um, creo que podríamos pedir comida china..." murmuró Charlie cerrando la puerta y dirigiéndose a consultar su colección de imanes que tenía pegados en el refrigerador con números telefónicos de diferentes servicios de comida a domicilio.

Yo me tumbe en el sillón de la sala. Oía que Charlie hablaba pero no prestaba atención. Mi mente estaba perdida, igual que mi mirada. Me acariciaba las manos con insistencia. Trataba de rescatar la sensación de los dedos de mármol de Edward sobre los míos. Algo estaba muy mal. Ya no podía sentirlo. No sentía la electricidad que me dejaba su piel cuando la tocaba. Ya no sentía esa conexión especial.

* * *

><p>Justo como me lo temía, Edward no regresó esa noche, como suele hacerlo. Caí en cuenta que era la primera noche que pasaba sola desde que había regresado a Forks después de lo sucedido con James en Phoenix.<p>

Quizás habían sido las incidencias del día acumuladas en mi mente, pero esa noche tuve un sueño extraño: Corría por el bosque, estaba muy oscuro, pero había una cierta luz que se penetraba a través de los árboles, era lejana. Yo buscaba esa luz, y de alguna manera sentía que esa luz estaba relacionada a Edward. Pero por más que corría y rodeaba los arboles del bosque, la luz seguía igual de lejana y difusa. Yo gritaba el nombre de Edward, convencida que él y la luz eran uno y el mismo, y que si dejaba de correr los perdería a ambos y quedaría sola en el bosque oscuro.

Me desperté con la frustrante sensación de haber dormido durante horas y no haber descansado nada. Me sentía todavía más cansada que antes de acostarme. Me levanté y me di cuenta que era más temprano de la hora habitual. Me metí a bañar, esperando que eso me ayudara al menos a relajarme un poco.

Trate de distraerme a mí misma de mis pesadillas y mis pensamientos macabros enlistando lo que debía de hacer antes de irme a la escuela. Repetía la lista en mi mente, cada vez agregando más actividades de las que usualmente estaban en mi rutina. Descargue las fotografías que había tomado en mi cumpleaños y se las envíe a Reneé junto con un correo excesivamente largo para no decir nada en realidad. Tendí la cama y recogí algo del desorden que había en el cuarto, doblé la ropa que tenía sin ordenar y la acomodé en su lugar. Llevé la ropa sucia a su canasto y lo dejé junto a la lavadora. Luego bajé a hacer de desayunar.

Charlie despertó por el olor del tocino y tostadas que invadía las habitaciones de la casa. Preparé suficiente desayuno como para un familia de cuatro. Sobraba tanto que no se hizo notar lo poco que comí. Después de guardar las sobras, lavar los platos y dar una limpiada a la cocina decidí que ya había aplazado suficiente la ida a la escuela.

Me fui en mi camioneta, estaba casi segura que Edward no pasaría por mí. Trate de no pensar mucho en eso y me concentré en la colección de sonidos mecánicos provenientes del carro. Pude detectar un sonido extraño al dar vuelta a la derecha, era difícil de notar con el escandalo habitual del motor. Me preguntaba si tendría que llevar a que lo revisaran pronto, hasta ahora no me había dado problemas.

Al dar la vuelta en la séptima y _Bogachiel way_ vi el hospital comunitario a unas cuadras frente a mí, recordé entonces mi decisión de hablar con Carlisle sobre Edward en cuanto pudiera estar a solas. La ausencia de Edward al menos tenía una ventaja.

Di vuelta para entrar al estacionamiento del hospital, pasé la vista buscando un buen lugar, pero me frené de repente en medio del aparcamiento. Había muy pocos lugares ocupados, pero entre esos pocos ninguno se hallaba ocupado por un Mercedes negro. Carlisle no estaba en su oficina.

De inmediato sentí la culpa que estaba tratando de mantener oculta en la parte de atrás de mi mente, volvía a surgir. ¿Se habría ido también Carlisle...? ¿Y si se fue ayer por la noche, y si se hubiera ido Edward también? ¿Y si era esa la razón por la que ya no regreso?

Agité la cabeza y trate de racionalizar. Quizás Carlisle solo decidió tomar el día libre, dada la situación de su familia tendría sentido, o quizás hoy no le tocaba entrar en este turno. Además esto no era ningún indició de que Edward no estuviera en la ciudad, de seguro lo vería en la escuela.

Traté de repetirme que todo estaba bien y que estaba exagerando cosas sin importancia.

"¡¿Señorita, va a estacionarse o no?" el sonido de un claxon me sacó de mis cavilaciones. Otro carro intentaba entrar al estacionamiento, pero yo me había quedado bloqueando el camino. Nerviosa, le hice una seña de que me dejara echarme en reversa para salir.

Podría haberme bajado y preguntar a la recepcionista del hospital si el Dr. Cullen planeaba venir hoy... pero me temía que la respuesta fuera demasiado definitiva. Decidí aplazar cualquier resolución desagradable. _Si veo a Edward en la escuela, sabré que todo está bien..._

Seguí hasta la escuela. La culpa— que ya no era solo culpa, sino también una sensación de que algo desagradable estaba por suceder— había escapado del rincón en mi mente donde la había intentado esconder anoche. Sentía que iba poco a poco saliendo a flote, como gorgoteos en una olla de agua hirviendo. Y al momento en el que bajé de mi camioneta y registre el estacionamiento de la escuela con la mirada sentí como el vapor rompía el hervor de mi tranquilidad. No pude ver el Volvo por ninguna parte, ni tampoco el auto de ningún otro Cullen.

Me puse la mano, fría por la falta de guantes, en la frente y respiré hondo. _Esto no significa nada. Edward no se iría sin decir nada. Llegará más tarde o lo veré después de clases. Él me dijo que nos veríamos hoy cuando se despidió de mí ayer._

Recordar eso me devolvió la esperanza, aunque estuviera enfadado conmigo, no rompería su promesa. Sentí que tenía la fuerza suficiente para pasar el día en la escuela. La sensación de que algo malo estaba inminente seguía allí, pero al menos estaba segura que volvería a ver a Edward.

Las horas de clase se sintieron demasiado largas y frustrantes. Sabía que era un caso perdido intentar concentrarme en clases, pero si me permitía divagar, inmediatamente mi mente se iba en busca de Edward, por lo que me forzaba a prestar atención a los profesores. Repetía en mi mente los largos discursos sobre biología y matemáticas, pero en realidad trataba de concentrarme en el sonido de cada palabra y no en su significado.

Al terminar el día, no podría haber dicho de que se había tratado ninguna de las clases si me lo hubieran preguntado. En cuanto sonó la campana de la última hora salí disparada al estacionamiento.

"¿Bella?" me detuvo una voz justo mientras cruzaba el umbral de la entrada. Era Ángela.

Me volteé a verla sin decir nada, muy apresurada como para responder. Ella pareció darse cuenta.

"Veo que tienes mucha prisa..." se hizo un poco para atrás.

Me sentí un poco apenada por ser tan descortés. Ángela era de esas personas a las que no podías tratar con rudeza sin sentirte mal "...Ah. Sí, pero..." De nuevo puse la mano en mi frente, tratando de frenar mi mente por un momento "Perdón, es que... estoy algo distraída, Ángela. ¿Necesitabas algo?"

"No, en realidad no" se sonrojó un poco "Es solo que te he visto desde ayer muy preocupada. Sé que no me incumbe, pero quería que supieras que si necesitas ayuda o algo puedes contar conmigo"

Vaya, Ángela era en verdad una buena persona. Realmente no estaba yo muy acostumbrada a ser la clase de amiga que busca consejo con sus compañeros de escuela. Aun si quisiera, no podría decirle nada de lo que me preocupaba, todos mis problemas estaban demasiado enredados con la vida privada de los Cullen, y ese era un secreto que no era mío para revelar.

Le sonreí sinceramente agradecida "Gracias, Ángela. Lo tomare en cuenta. No te apures por mí, es solo... un asunto de la familia de Edward, él esta... preocupado por eso y yo estoy preocupada por él" listo, esto era lo más que podía llegar a revelarle sin caer en la mentira, solo lo mantenía ambiguo pero verdadero.

Parecía un poco más aliviada con mi respuesta "Bueno, espero que todo se resuelva pronto"

"Yo también" dije a la vez que me despedía de ella.

Me pregunte si Mike les habría hablado de lo sucedido en el estacionamiento. Trate de recordar si mencionó algo a la hora del almuerzo, pero mi mente estaba en blanco. Mi memoria no había retenido nada del día de escuela, ya fueran los largos discursos de los maestros o las pláticas entre amigos. Entendía porque Ángela debía estar preocupada, debo haber parecido un zombi caminando por los pasillos sin prestar atención a nada.

Hice una nota mental de que debía agradecerle a Ángela de alguna manera por su sincera amabilidad, cuando todo volviera a la normalidad. Volví mi mente a mi objetivo, y me concentré en lo que debía hacer ahora.

Una vez que iba conduciendo decidí que primero iría a mi casa, luego a la casa de los Cullen. Tenía la leve corazonada de que Edward podría haber pasado a mi casa en lugar de esperar que yo pasara a la suya.

Al dar la vuelta en mi calle pude ver un Volvo estacionado en la acera al final de la manzana. Sentí un enorme alivio. Aceleré para llegar más rápido a pesar de estar a menos de una cuadra de mi destino.

Mientras me estacionaba lanzaba miradas al espejo retrovisor, esperaba ver a Edward en su coche, pero no había nadie. Me bajé de la camioneta pensando que quizás había entrado a la casa por la ventana como solía hacerlo. Cuando me gire para ver si la ventana de mi cuarto se veía abierta me tope cara a cara con él justo a unos metros detrás de mí, causándome un respingo de susto.

"¡Edward!" exclamé aliviada y emocionada. Por un momento me sentí muy tonta por haber sido tan paranoica.

Me hubiera lanzado a abrazarlo, pero la expresión de su rostro me frenó. Era el rostro indiferente del día de ayer, pero había algo más que se percibía. Algo preocupante.

Él tampoco se acercó a saludarme. Se mantuvo alejado, a unos metros de mí.

"Ven conmigo, Bella. Tenemos que hablar"

Edward comenzó a caminar por el sendero del bosque que había detrás de la casa. Yo lo seguía de cerca, una parte de mí no deseaba hacerlo porque sentía que algo estaba fuera de lugar, pero otra parte de mí no podía dejar que Edward se desapareciera de mi vista otra vez. Caminamos durante un rato sin decir palabra, solo se oían los crujidos de las hojas secas bajo mis pies. Por una vez agradecí no ser tan ágil y silenciosa como los vampiros... en medio de este tenso silencio, era un sonido reconfortante.

Edward se detuvo en un claro del bosque, se quedó parado de espaldas a mí. Por un momento sentí el viento que se colaba entre los arboles dándome escalofríos, volteé en dirección a donde venía la ráfaga y me sorprendió que el camino no estuviera muy lejos, me había parecido que nos habíamos adentrado mucho más en el bosque.

Él se mantenía alejado de mí, sin darme la cara. Un poco desesperada, decidí acercarme yo a él, pero cuando di el primer paso, él se giró ligeramente, ya podía ver su cara, aunque no me miraba de frente. Después de unos segundos se decidió a hablar.

"Bella, ya debemos irnos de aquí" lo dijo con ese tono sin inflexiones que había estado usando últimamente. Me tomó un momento conectar la frase con todo lo que había estado sucediendo. Nos íbamos de Forks.

Me pareció una decisión muy repentina, pero aceptable.

"Está bien... pero debe ser ahora? Otro año, después de la graduación podría-"

"No. Ya se nos acaba el tiempo en Forks ¿Cuánto más podemos seguir con esta charada? Carlisle ya comienza a levantar sospechas, apenas puede pasar por alguien de 30 y la historia es que tiene 33" me interrumpió con su respuesta.

Me quedé confundida nuevamente. Por un segundo había pensado que nos iríamos él y yo, para que no ocurrieran más incidentes como el del cumpleaños, para no poner más a su familia en riesgo. Él me miró por unos momentos, en sus ojos lejanos y fríos pude ver mi error. Sentí de repente una presión en el pecho que iba aumentando. Había entendido todo mal.

"Cuando dijiste _irnos_ quisiste decir..."

"Solo yo y mi familia"

"Yo voy contigo" fue mi respuesta mecánica.

"No. Bella, no te conviene estar conmigo." en ese momento volvió a desviar su mirada.

"No seas ridículo"

"Intente cambiar lo que soy, pero es inútil.

"Deje que esto hubiera llegado demasiado lejos"

"Tú no eres un monstruo." mi voz se rompió. Sentía que las lágrimas comenzaban a brotar de mis ojos. Trate de aferrarme de la tela de su saco. Bajo la prenda podía sentir su piel dura como el granito. Mas impenetrable y fría de lo que nunca me había parecido. "Tú eres el hombre que amo..."

Edward se quedó quieto, su posición se puso rígida. No podía ver su rostro, pero sus puños se crisparon tanto que pensé que se lastimaría a sí mismo. Aguardé un momento, sentí la desesperación crecer por cada segundo que Edward no respondía a mis palabras.

"Tú vida y la mía ahora son una, si te vas yo..." continué, pero mi voz se perdió en un sollozó. Recargué mi rostro contra su espalda en un desesperado intento por detener la sensación de abandono que comenzaba a surgir dentro de mí. Sentí como si una fuerza me jalara en dirección opuesta a la de él y con cada palabra con la que trataba de luchar en su contra una parte de mí se fuera desgarrando.

"Bella..." dijo Edward al fin, levanté mi rostro sorprendida. Su voz era calmada, pero había una sensación de urgencia en ella "Bella, yo ya no t..." se detuvo y respiró profundamente "yo ya no quiero que estés conmigo."

"Edward, a mí no me imp— "

"Ya no te amo"

Me interrumpió subiendo su tonó de voz para hacerse escuchar por sobre mi respuesta. Me solté de repente de su saco como si me hubiera electrificado. Fue un gran error porque fue como si me hubiera soltado de mi punto de apoyo, el mundo se tambaleo a mi alrededor. Mi cabeza iba repitiendo una y otra vez sus palabras, conectando cada momento de aquel día y el día anterior con este nuevo descubrimiento, de repente todo iba cobrando un sentido escalofriante.

"Tengo que irme." Edward seguía hablando, no podía recordar si llevaba mucho hablando o si apenas había continuado. "He permitido que esto llegara demasiado lejos... No es buena idea que los de nuestra clase se encariñen con los tuyos. He decidido frenar este cariño antes de que sea tarde. Somos diferentes. No me conviene estar contigo, Bella"

Había invertido el sentido de las palabras que solía repetirme cuando nos conocimos _No te conviene estar conmigo, Bella_. Pero esta vez las palabras pesaban de verdad, porque reflejaban una verdad que yo siempre había tenido presente. Yo no era lo suficiente para él, yo no era más que una simple humana para un ángel. Yo no le convenía.

Inconscientemente había retrocedido unos pasos. Puse las manos sobre el pecho, no estaba segura si era dolor lo que sentía, o solo un vacío donde debía estar el corazón.

"Pero... antes de irme, necesito que me prometas algo" Asentí con la cabeza, no siendo capaz de articular palabra. No supe si pudo ver mi respuesta o si solo decidió seguir "No quiero que hagas nada que sea estúpido o precipitado. Cuida de ti. Charlie te necesita." Yo asentía silenciosamente a cada palabra. En ese momento se giró para verme. Pude ver el oro de sus ojos fundirse y centellear por un instante "Y algo más... Quiero... que seas feliz" casi tan rápido como ardió, la llama desapareció de sus ojos, el oro se congeló en el hielo de la indiferencia una vez más "A cambio te hare una promesa. Ya no te molestaremos más. No volverás a vernos. Sera como si nunca hubiéramos existido"

Sentí como sus palabras se iban fundiendo en mi mente. Comencé a respirar pesadamente, el dolor de mi pecho se volvía insoportable.

"Adios. Bella"

Antes si quiera de que mi mente le hubiera encontrado sentido a las palabras, él ya había desaparecido.

"¡No! ¡Espera!" intenté correr tras él, sabiendo que era en vano, ningún humano podría alcanzarle, aun así lo hice. No podía quedarme de pie sin hacer nada mientras el hombre al que amaba se escapaba de mi vida para siempre.

"¡Edward! ¡Espera!" comencé a gritar aunque me estaba quedando sin aliento por la carrera, sabía que quizás mi voz si lo alcanzara aunque mis pies no lo hicieran.

Esperando que volviera al escucharme llamarlo, seguí corriendo y corriendo, no importando que me cayera, seguía adentrándome en el bosque. La luz que se filtraba por los arboles iba tornándose rojiza, para cuando comenzó a desaparecer más allá de las copas de los árboles, mi garganta ya estaba demasiado ronca para continuar gritando, mis piernas estaban fatigadas y adoloridas, pero se rehusaban a dejar de moverse. Mi mente consciente sabía que él no volvería y yo nunca lo alcanzaría, pero era muy doloroso dejar de aferrarse a la más diminuta esperanza que quedaba.

En un momento por fin la fatiga cobró efecto y mis pies tropezaron con si mismos.

Quedé tirada sobre las húmedas hojas del bosque y ya no pude levantarme más. Me quedé en esa posición durante mucho tiempo. Me acurruqué en posición fetal tratando de retener un poco el calor de mi cuerpo y frenar la sensación de dolor en mi pecho.

No supe cuánto tiempo duré así, quizás fueron horas, días... El pasar del tiempo parecía haberse ralentizado para mí. Sentí en un momento que la lluvia comenzó a caer.

De repente me pareció distinguir, aunque lejana, la voz de Charlie. No podía entender bien lo que gritaba, probablemente era mi nombre.

Había gastado toda mi voz en llamar a Edward, ya no quedaba más. Mi garganta estaba adolorida y ronca por el frio y la humedad. Aun así, si los sentidos agudizados de él no me escucharon, no veía porque los débiles sentidos humanos habrían de hacerlo.

Guardé silencio entonces. Más voces se unieron a la de Charlie en la lejanía, siguieron por un rato, parecían apagarse y encenderse hasta que llegó un punto en que ya no pude oír nada más.

Traté de cerrar los ojos en un intento de detener mis pensamientos, si me quedaba dormida sola en aquel lugar ya no importaba realmente. Estaba cansada y adolorida.

Aun con mis ojos cerrados percibí una presencia cerca de mí. Pensé que quizás alguien me había encontrado, pero luego escuché el sonido de un insistente olfateo, el toque de una nariz húmeda en mi mano, el cosquilleo de su respiración. Era un animal. Uno grande.

No sentí miedo porque no estaba segura si lo que sentía era ya parte de un sueño o si aún me encontraba despierta.

La inspección de la criatura cesó, y dejé de sentir su presencia. Tan silenciosa como llegó, desapareció. El bosque volvía a quedarse callado, la soledad volvía a hacerse presente a mi alrededor. Abrí los ojos con mucho esfuerzo y no pude ver nada, era tal y como si aún los tuviera cerrados. Ningún rayo de luz se filtraba por entre las copas de los árboles. La oscuridad era absoluta.

Mientras me imaginaba a mí misma disolviéndome en esa oscuridad, sentí que mi conciencia desaparecía en medio de otro sueño...

* * *

><p>Soñé con Edward. Lo vi a él corriendo por el bosque, llevándose la luz con él. Yo trataba de seguirlo, pero él no se detenía. Yo tropezaba y quedaba atrapada en las sombras, incapaz de levantarme, incapaz de seguirlo. El animal que me había encontrado en el bosque regresaba, de alguna manera sabía que era el mismo. No podía distinguir su aspecto en la oscuridad, pero veía dos cálidos ojos que brillaban con una luz dorada. La criatura quería que le siguiera, pero yo no podía levantarme, estaba lastimada. El brillo de sus ojos, aunque era una insignificante fuente de luz comparada con la densidad de la oscuridad que nos rodeaba, era lo único que evitaba que las sombras me consumieran por completo. Con lo que quedaba de fuerza en mi cuerpo, alcé mis brazos hacia la criatura y me aferré a ella, era lo suficientemente fuerte para levantarme. Me llevó con ella. Corríamos por el oscuro bosque a velocidades vertiginosas, no podía ver a donde íbamos, pero estaba segura que al menos sería fuera de aquella oscuridad...<p>

"Gracias a Dios que la encontraste..." la voz de Charlie me despertó. La sentí muy cerca de mí.

Abrí mis ojos con pereza para encontrármelo justo frente a mí.

"Bella, cariño ¿Estas bien?" preguntó Charlie de inmediato al verme despierta.

Solté un suave quejido en respuesta. No quería responder, no quería tener que explicar nada, no quería pensar en el asunto.

"Quizás debamos llevarla adentro primero, Charlie. Necesita descansar" La voz que sugirió esto me sobresaltó, no me la esperaba y la escuché fuerte y profunda en mi oído. Me di cuenta entonces que la persona a la que pertenecía esta voz me sostenía en brazos. Yo tenía mi cabeza pegada a su pecho. Traté de girarme un poco para verle la cara, pero no pude reconocerlo, era un hombre de rasgos muy rígidos y pelo oscuro, su inconfundible tono de piel cobriza me hizo suponer que debía de ser alguien de la reserva.

"Claro..." Charlie me tomó el mismo en sus brazos, no sin cierta dificultad. Ahora podía ver de frente al hombre Quilete. Era muy alto y fuerte, lo que se hacía notar porque no llevaba nada que le cubriera el pecho. Charlie se veía pequeño y delgado en comparación, lo que hizo que le causara dificultad llevarme en brazos hasta el interior de la casa, se rehusó cuando el hombre Quilete le ofreció cargarme de nuevo "Yo puedo, yo puedo..." murmuró Charlie.

Me llevó hasta un sillón cercano y me deposito ahí con todo el cuidado que pudo, a pesar de que sus brazos ya comenzaban a fallarle. De algún lugar produjo una franela y me cubrió con ella.

En ese momento fue que me di cuenta de la cantidad de gente que había en la habitación. Pude reconocer a muchos: varios de mis compañeros de escuela y sus padres, incluyendo a Mike y al padre de Ángela, algunos de los compañeros de Charlie en la comisaria, gente de la reserva. Eran en su mayoría hombres, llevaban linternas de baterías y lámparas de propínelo. Charlie debió convocarlos para encontrarme.

Charlie se acercó a varios de ellos y vi cómo se fueron yendo uno a uno. Varios le estrechaban la mano y le daban palmadas en la espalda con un rostro un tanto consternado.

Los últimos en irse fueron un grupo de gente de la reserva, entre ellos estaba el hombre que me llevó en brazos hasta la casa acompañado de otros hombres muy parecidos a él.

"Gracias, muchacho. Saluda a tu padre por mí" escuché que Charlie se despidió de alguien, levante la vista y lo reconocí, era Jacob. En el momento en que lo vi me devolvió una mirada muy consternada, Se quedó parado en la puerta por un momento, no parecía querer marcharse aún, pero Charlie le dio una palmada en la espalda "No te preocupes".

Cuando todo el mundo se había marchado, Charlie se recargó con una mano sobre la puerta de la entrada, no podía ver su cara pero veía como dejaba caer su cabeza pesadamente. Parecía estar pensando en algo.

Antes de que diera cuenta, se acercó y se arrodillo al lado del sillón en el que me había depositado, viéndome a la cara.

"¿Estas bien, cariño?" preguntó en voz muy baja, sentí su mano masajear mi hombro.

"..." no lo estaba, pero sabía que solo se refería a si me encontraba bien físicamente, así que... "...sí."

Suspiró con pesadez, luego subía un poco la gravedad de su voz "¿Estas segura, no estas lastimada, no te duele nada?"

"No, papá solo estoy exhausta"

"¿Nadie te lastimo?" Sentí un peso sobre el pecho que comenzaba a crecer. Si, estaba lastimada, y si, había sido en parte alguien quien lo había hecho... pero ya no quería pensar más al respecto, de nuevo me limite a resumir mi estado físico. Negué con la cabeza, mi salud física era perfecta.

"¿Edward te dejo ahí?" El peso en mi pecho comenzó a herirme con solo oír su nombre articulado. Comencé a notar además hacía que clase de conclusión estaban llevando estas preguntas y me apresure a corregirle.

"No, no, no. Nosotros solo entramos un poco en el bosque. Yo podía ver el camino desde donde me dejó. Hablamos y después él se fue, yo intente seguirlo... y me perdí" dije fingiendo vergüenza. Incluso en aquellos momentos no deseaba culpar a Edward por nada y mucho menos quería que nadie pudiera pensar nada malo de él.

"Estas seg-"

Le interrumpí cubriéndome los oídos con las manos como una niña pequeña "Papá, ya basta. No pued-no quiero seguir hablando. Estoy exhausta"

"Está bien..." dijo él "Esta bien. Descansa"

El dolor en mi pecho me estaba matando. Sentí que aún estaba hundida en aquella oscuridad.


	2. Sobre el amor y el egoísmo

**Capítulo 2: Sobre el Amor y el Egoísmo**

_¡CRASH!_

Me lancé enfurecido contra la maldita máquina, el mejor carro de mi colección, mi Aston Martin Vanquish v12.

Uno, dos, tres... Golpeaba el metal abollándolo, atravesándolo hasta dejar la carcasa irreconocible. Quebré los vidrios, haciendo volar pedazos en todas direcciones y con mi mano los tomaba a puñados y los convertía en polvo. Enterré los dedos en lo que quedaba de la brillante cubierta y como si fuera papel la arrancaba en tiras. Las piezas del poderoso motor ahora estaban al descubierto, las iba arrancando sin consideración y convirtiéndolas en chatarra dentro de mi puño. Las mangueras rotas echaban chorros de aceite y gasolina que saltaban sobre mí, se sentían casi como agua. Estaba a punto de comenzar a destrozar el esqueleto metálico cuando fui interrumpido.

"Edward, ya basta! A la pobre cosa ya solo le quedan las llantas!" escuché la voz de Emmet atrás de mí.

Yo no le volteé a ver. Comenzó a respirar pesadamente, sentía las ansias destructivas dentro de mí. Traté de ignorar a Emmet y continuar con lo que hacía.

Arranqué lo que quedaba de la defensa del carro y como si fuera un bate comencé a azotar lo que quedaba del pobre automóvil. Con cada golpe se compactaba y pequeñas piezas de metal salían disparadas de él. Continué haciendo esto hasta que el depósito de gasolina estalló.

"Wow, wow!" exclamó Emmet, echándose para atrás al ver al ver una llamarada surgir del carro "Suficiente Edward, baja eso, le sacaras un ojo a alguien..." dijo acercándose para arrebatarme la defensa del carro de las manos. En cuanto se apoderó de ella la dobló y la lanzó a varios metros.

Yo no le dije nada ni me opuse, estaba totalmente absorto contemplando al Aston Martin consumirse en las llamas.

"Bueno... si ya terminaste con eso..." dijo Emmet tomándome por el hombro y volteándome hacia él casualmente "te venía a invitar a cazar un rato, porque veo que ya te hace falta. Las primas me estaban contando de un buen sitio donde podemos encontrar unos osos negros enormes, los más feroces de Alaska" aplaudió y luego se frotó las manos con anticipación. Pareció desesperarse un poco ante mi falta de entusiasmo "Vamos, Ed, será divertido. Que dices, un par de osos para cada uno?" Hizo un gesto de que luchaba con un oso invisible y luego me dio una palmada en el hombro para animarme a responder "¿O que, planeas seguir con el Volvo?"

"Lo siento, Emmet. No tengo mucho apetito" le mentí. Él hizo una mueca y puso los ojos en blanco.

Dio un suspiró exasperado y pasó su brazo sobre mis hombros, haciéndome caminar con él lejos de la pila de chatarra humeante que había sido mi auto de lujo.

"Mira, hermano, si quieres destruir tus carros, esta bien; tu colección de discos, bien; tu cuarto, perfecto. Ja! Sabes que siempre estoy a favor de meterle unos buenos golpes a las cosas para sacar la tensión... pero forzarte a no comer?" todo esto lo decía en un tonó de hermano mayor responsable que no era muy común oír usar a Emmet "Cuantas semanas hace ya que no haz comido, Edward? Eso no esta bien, no pruebas nada haciendo eso. Lo único que logras es preocuparnos a todos y lo único que pruebas es que eres un idiota." En su mente pude ver recuerdos de la familia reunida hablando sobre mí, sus rostros afectados y preocupados por mi comportamiento.

"No quiero probar nada" dije meneando la cabeza de un lado a otro lentamente. Traté de ignorar las imágenes de la mente de Emmet "Simplemente me lo merezco. Le mentí a Bella y la hice sufrir. Merezco sufrir de igual manera. Merezco ser miserable. Es lo justo."

"Mírate, hermano. Creo que ya cumpliste tu cometido. Ya te vez lo bastante miserable, no crees?" comentó Emmet que señalaba a una de las ventanas de la casa del clan de Denalí.

En la ventana, me vi a mi mismo reflejado con una mirada lívida, mi cabello y mi ropa estaban hechos un desastre por la gasolina y el aceite. Incluso la piel blanca parecía sucia y oscurecida. Mi mirada parecía demente y los ojos estaban negros y ensombrecidos por la falta de alimento.

Rosalie, a quien podía ver por la ventana sentada en un sofá, volteó a verme e hizo una cara de disgusto, se levantó y se fue. Pude leer en su mente algo sobre la vergüenza ajena.

_Rose se preocupa por ti, pero ya la tienes un poco harta. Ya sabes como es. _Pensó Emmet en lugar de decirlo en voz alta, de manera que su comentario quedaba en privado entre nosotros dos.

Más allá del sofá donde estaba sentada Rosalie pude ver a Esme organizando unas muestras de telas sobre una mesa, tratando de no lucir demasiado obvia que nos estaba observando. Podía sentir en su mente su amor y su preocupación de madre.

Sacudí la cabeza enérgicamente. De repente me pareció totalmente insoportable mi poder de leer la mente, el poder percibir de una manera tan palpable todo el cariño que profesaba mi familia hacia mí. No lo quería, no lo merecía.

Caminé unos pasos hacia adelante para zafarme del brazo de Emmet y luego eche a correr. Me fui lo más rápido que pude temiendo que Emmet pudiera seguirme. A unos cuantos kilómetros más abajo en la montaña, me detuve.

Miré a mi alrededor tratando de despejarme un momento. A pesar de la carrera, aun me hallaba a bastante elevación, podía ver desde aquí las colosales nubes sobrevolando el valle, cruzándolo hasta impactarse con las montañas opuestas. Más allá de las faldas nevadas de la montaña, los ríos se derretían formando diversos caminos que llevaban hasta lagos de aguas azul verdosas, a su alrededor se levantaban largas praderas alfombradas de hierbas enanas, ni un solo árbol se levantaba sobre estas hasta donde alcanzaba la vista. Esta superficie árida de la tundra, aunque hermosa a su propia manera, palidecía ante los frondosos y eternos bosques de la Península Olímpica. Mi mente de inmediato voló hasta allá, sobre los arboles gigantes parados firmes y orgullosos sobre las rocosas e irregulares superficies. Gigantescos pinos, impasibles como guerreros ante el clima, fuese viento, nieve y lluvia. A sus pies, la vegetación invadía cada rincón que se le permitía. En medio de aquella tierra fértil se encontraba la ciudad de Forks... y en ella se hallaba...

_Por fin te encuentro._

El sonido de un pensamiento muy cercano me sacó de mi ensueño. No era Emmet esta vez.

"Tanya" dije, solo para afirmar que reconocía su presencia.

Ella se encontraba a unos 20 metros más arriba en la ladera, le tomó un segundo llegar a donde yo estaba.

_Es hermoso, verdad?_ Pensó Tanya parándose a mí lado a contemplar el paisaje.

"Lo es" respondí sin mucha emoción.

Levantó su mano señalando un punto en la pradera donde se distinguían un enorme grupo de animales moverse, a esta distancia parecían hormigas._ A que puedo atrapar a ese caribou antes de que tu logres llegar. Apuesto a que no eres tan rápido como siempre presumes _Dijo poniéndose en la pose de corredora, luego soltó una risita.

"No, gracias" dije secamente.

"Edward tiene miedo de que le gane una chica?" dijo ella haciendo un rostro de puchero tan fingido que me hizo sonreír.

"Sabes que no puedes ganarme" Le dije sonriendo orgulloso "Emmet te envió?"

"No puedes culparlo por intentarlo, esta preocupado por ti." admitía ella.

"No le hagas caso. Estoy bien solo" le dije borrando lo que quedaba de mi sonrisa. Ella no pareció perder su alegría.

"Vamos. No te molestara que me quedé viendo el paisaje contigo. Nada de comer Caribúes" dijo haciendo una seña de que lo juraba.

"Supongo que no..." le dije sin muchas ganas.

Nos quedamos mucho tiempo en silencio, observando a las manadas de caribúes correr por las praderas. Había miles de estos animales. Me distraje a mí mismo contándolos y pude distinguir al menos 16,042 individuos antes de que desaparecieran todos en el horizonte.

_Nunca te he visto tan mal, Edward. Me duele verte así. _Dijo Tanya en su mente. Estaba consciente de que ella me había estado observaba de reojo todo el rato, pero decidí ignorarlo.

"No es de la incumbencia de nadie más que mía" dije con un poco de enfado. Comenzaba a desear que Tanya se fuera. Podía sentir sus pensamientos revoloteando alrededor de la idea de convencerme de volver a la casa.

_No puedes quedarte todo el día aquí viendo caribúes _pensó Tanya.

"Si puedo, el paisaje es hermoso ¿recuerdas?" insistí con un tonó grosero y terco.

Tanya volteó a ver a la pradera de nuevo y sonrió. _El paisaje es aún mejor desde la azotea de nuestra casa. Tenemos la mejor vista de Denali._

Su alegría e insistencia estaban comenzando a hacerme perder la paciencia. No quería la belleza del paisaje ni la compañía de mi familia. Quería estar solo y sentir este sufrimiento, castigarme por lo que había hecho.

"Veté" le dije sin voltear a verla. Ella suspiró, pero no se movió.

_Vamos a casa Edward. Todos están preocupados por ti._

Sentí la mano de Tanya buscando la mía, pero yo la retiré y la escondí en el bolsillo de mi saco.

"Fue un error venir aquí" dije alejándome de ella a través de la nieve. No quería que nadie intentara calmarme, y más que nada no quería verme reflejado en sus pensamientos. No quería ver a ese Edward que ella imaginaba, el Edward que merecía compasión.

Aceleré el paso esperando que ella entendiera que no quería su compañía, pero pude ver en su mente que me venía siguiendo a cierta distancia.

Cuando estaba muy cerca de mí, cerró los ojos y se dejó guiar por el sonido. Sabía que me costaría más trabajo calcular cuando esquivarla si no podía ver lo que ella veía.

Cuando estaba pensando en cómo perderla, se lanzó contra mí, los dos caímos por la falda de la montaña cubierta por nieve, rodando colina abajo mientras yo intentaba liberarme sin lastimarla. Cuando al fin caímos hasta una zona menos empinada, me quité a mi prima de encima de una patada en el vientre y me levanté para huir, pero antes de que pudiera darme la vuelta ya la tenía colgada de mi brazo izquierdo como un ancla. Volteé mi rostro abruptamente hacia ella y le siseé mostrando los dientes en señal de advertencia. Decidí que no me importaría herirla un poco si con eso conseguía mi libertad.

A pesar de mi actitud agresiva ella no me atacó, ni se mostró defensiva. Me miró fijamente sin dejarme ir. _Espera, por favor. Solo escúchame. Luego te dejaré hacer lo que quieras, puedes irte a donde quieras. Yo distraeré a Jasper por ti, pero déjame hablar._

Sabía que Alice había mandado a Jasper a cuidar que no intentara nada precipitado. Estos días ella había sido constantemente invadida con visiones de mi futuro incierto, no todas de ellas agradables. Jasper me seguía el paso a donde iba, desde la distancia, sus pensamientos eran lejanos y trataba de mantenerse distraído para que no lo descubriera, pero sabía que estaba allí y sabía que estaba listo para detenerme si intentara escapar. Y a pesar de que yo soy más veloz, Jasper contaba con la ventaja de Alice.

Me relajé un momento, considerando la proposición de Tanya, quizás si necesitaría a alguien que distrajera a mi hermano para escapar.

Al ver mis facciones relajarse, Tanya me soltó el brazo. Los dos nos quedamos parados un momento en silencio, uno frente al otro, estábamos hundidos hasta la cintura en la nieve, pero no podíamos sentir el frio.

"Habla entonces" le dije con hostilidad e impaciencia.

Ella caminó hasta una saliente rocosa que se veía sobre el mar de nieve. Era una enorme roca oscura que se levantaba más grande que la altura dos hombres. Tanya dio un salto para subirse y se sentó. Hizo una seña cuando vio que yo no subía. Le obedecí, pero no me puse a su lado sino un poco más alejado.

Pude ver en su mente una repentina carrera de pensamientos. Estaba decidiendo que decir.

"Okey, déjame entender primero la situación" dijo al fin. Luego continuó hablándome en su mente _Porque vinieron aquí, porque hay tanto conflicto, Edward? Que es lo que te tortura tanto? Que ocurrió exactamente?_

Sin muchos detalles le relaté lo sucedido en el cumpleaños de Bella. Le hablé de mi decisión de alejarme de ella, y le hablé de como la terminé hiriendo con mi indiferencia y como tuve que asegurarme ser definitivo con una mentira: que ya no la amaba.

_Dices que temes por tu familia y por la seguridad de ella. Pero creo que ella estaría más segura cerca de ti... la vida humana es tan frágil... _

Yo negué con la cabeza "No soy como ustedes, Tanya" ella y sus hermanas sabían, al igual que yo, lo que era desear a un humano por algo más que su sangre: por su alma y su cuerpo "No tengo el autocontrol necesarios. Si dejara que esto siguiera, estoy seguro que terminaría perdiendo el control y jamás podría perdonarme si fuera yo el que acabara con su vida."

_Yo creo que eres lo suficientemente fuerte para resistirlo. Te he visto hacer sacrificios increíbles en el pasado por motivos menos importantes _dijo Tanya

"También he perdido el control por motivos aún menos importantes" respondí yo con amargura recordando antiguas victimas de mis años en los que me separé de Carlisle.

_Transfórmala _dijo ella, se imaginó de inmediato cual sería mi respuesta.

"Veo que sabes lo que pienso al respecto. Sé que para mi familia, para todos ustedes, suena absurdo pero para mí convertirla en vampiro es lo mismo que sacrificar su alma o su vida por mi propia felicidad" Sentí su desaprobación a esa idea, ninguno de ellos compartía mi manera de pensar, pero eso no cambiaba nada "Es un precio muy alto que no estoy dispuesto a pagar. Prefiero..." pensé un momento recordando lo que había querido para Bella desde el principio, cuando trataba de asustarla para que se alejara de mí "...Prefiero que encuentre a alguien que le dé una vida feliz y completa. Una vida humana que yo no puedo ofrecerle."

_Que tal si ella no quiere esa vida, Edward. Que tal si lo que ella quiere es solo a ti?_

"Tal vez eso piensa ahora..." un débil suspiro se mezcló con mis palabras "Con el tiempo se olvidara de mí. En un par de décadas yo solo seré una historia que no contara a nadie porque le será difícil creer que siquiera paso, solo una fantasía de juventud..." Estaba totalmente convencido de esto. En mi vida había visto demasiadas mentes humanas, sabía que eran cambiantes y sabía que los recuerdos, incluso los más preciados, podían llegar a desgastarse.

_Subestimas los sentimientos humanos... quizás llegara a amar a alguien más, pero eso no significa que se olvidara de ti _En ese sentido Tanya era la única que podía comprenderme. Ella también conocía el poder de los sentimientos humanos y no los despreciaba como inferiores.

"Eso es aceptable. Pero no cambia mi postura. Deseo que viva una vida humana, y eso solo puede ser si no vuelve a verme" repetí neciamente.

Tanya se puso de pie sobre la roca y con una mirada distraída contempló el paisaje.

_Esta bien. Tú no regresas a Forks. Bella encuentra la felicidad con uno de su misma clase. ¿Qué pasa contigo entonces?_

"Nada. ¿Qué hay de mí?" le dije un poco desconcertado. No me parecía una pregunta importante.

Puso los ojos en blanco. _Y es por eso que todos aquí, yo y tus hermanos, no te dejamos nunca en paz, Edward. También es importante lo que te suceda a ti. Vas a seguir sintiéndote miserable por el resto de tu existencia? Vas a seguir buscando maneras de torturarte? Vas a seguir sin comer por la próxima centuria?_ Se sonrío un poco _Vas a comprar todos tus automóviles favoritos para hacerlos pedazos?_

Yo no compartí su sonrisa. Era mi deseo hacerme daño, era mi castigo. Pero cuando se trata de los inmortales no es tan fácil cumplir ese deseo, por eso había destruido todos los objetos materiales que me importaban. Me merecía ese dolor.

"Porque te hagas sufrir a ti no va a cambiar nada." dijo en voz alta. Luego continuó en su mente_ Piénsalo de esta manera, si ella hubiera hecho lo mismo que tú decidiste hacer, por razones similares... te haría sentir mejor que se castigara a sí misma, que fuera miserable, que intentara dañarse a ella misma?"_

"Por supuesto que no!" exclamé sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces.

_Ella tampoco debe desear lo mismo sobre ti. Querías que Bella pudiera tener una vida normal y feliz, pero ella no podría ser feliz a costa de tu propio bienestar. No es así como __funciona el amor._

Lo que quedaba de su sonrisa desaparecía y puso una mirada severa.

_Te alejaste para salvar su vida, para salvarla de convertirse en vampiro. Okey, eso tiene sentido. Pero quiero que aceptes que el torturarte a ti mismo no lo haces por ella. Ella no cree que lo mereces, si te ama nunca desearía que lo merecieras. El torturarte lo haces para ti, te gusta ser un mártir, Edward. Es un deseo egoísta, lo haces ignorando lo que ella desearía de verdad, que es tu felicidad._

Desvié la mirada de sus ojos acusadores. Me incomodaba escucharlo porque sabía que había mucha razón en sus palabras. Siempre me había sabido un egoísta. Era la principal razón por la que me había acercado a Bella, a esa humana que su sangre era más tentadora para mí que para nadie más. Cualquiera con un poco de razón que quisiera salvarle la vida, hubiera huido. Yo ya sabía de antemano que solo existían dos posibilidades para mí: que la asesinara o que me enamorara de ella, Alice había visto ambas posibilidades como reales, aun así me arriesgue... por mi propio interés.

Este era el resultado de ese egoísmo.

Cerré los ojos con dolor y arrepentimiento. Tanya tenía razón, aun cuando estaba convencido que había hecho lo correcto en abandonarla para salvarla, todavía seguía pensando solo en mi propio interés. Esta autodestrucción mía no era sincera, no lo hacía por Bella, este sacrificio inútil no corregiría todo el daño que le había causado. Era esclavo de esta maldita arrogancia que me había llevado a perturbar la vida de mi amada. Si hubiera tenido el valor de liberarme de esta sombra ególatra, Bella nunca hubiera tenido que correr ningún riesgo, su vida hubiera seguido un curso normal. No hubiera estado a punto de morir con James aquel día, no hubiera estado a punto de morir con Jasper esa tortuosa noche, nunca hubiera corrido peligro cada momento que estuvo a mi lado, no hubiera tenido que yo que mentirle en mi partida...

Tanto dolor, mío y de ella, que se pudo haber evitado. Tan simplemente, y aun así...

Sentí el arrepentimiento abrumarme y sin pensarlo me cubrí el rostro con una mano, un reflejo humano, inútil ahora que ninguna lagrima caería jamás de mis ojos. Tanya puso su mano en mi hombro.

"Si le das tiempo, podrás aprender a olvidar" susurró en voz alta.

Me descubrí el rostro y esbocé una sonrisa sin humor ante aquel consejo "Sé que eso es lo que le dices a tus amantes humanos... pero sabes cómo somos los de nuestra clase, Tanya. Los sentimientos de los vampiros no son caprichos pasajeros, el amor y el dolor no son algo que puedas simplemente olvidar."

"Créeme, yo lo sé" Dijo ella con cierta amargura. En su mente por un instante pude ver una imagen de mí mismo, pero la reprimió de inmediato. Continuó dirigiéndose a mí en sus pensamientos. _Tienes razón... no podrás olvidarla nunca. Pero tienes que aprender a aceptar que ella seguirá viviendo, y que tú y ella no estarán juntos. Pero estará viva, y con un poco de suerte, seguro llegará a encontrar la felicidad otra vez. Y debes aprender que esa felicidad no será completa si tú la sufres._

Ella se había puesto en cuclillas sobre la roca, ahora estaba a mi lado. Me ofreció su mano "Regresemos a casa"

Una parte de mí no deseaba aceptar tan fácilmente, deseaba escapar y estar solo. Ansiaba sufrir. Pero otra parte había sido movida por los argumentos de Tanya, deseaba volver a aprender a ser feliz, deseaba dejar el egoísmo a un lado. Ahora solo era cuestión de decidir cuál lado ganaría.

Sentí a la distancia los pensamientos de Jasper relajarse. Debía estar con Alice, y probablemente me había visto tomar mi decisión.

"Esta bien... por ahora está bien. Vamos a casa"


	3. Las voces más allá de la oscuridad

**Capítulo 3: Las voces más allá de la oscuridad**

El día siguiente a la partida de Edward me desperté en el sillón de la sala adolorida y confundida, me tomó más de 10 minutos darme cuenta de que todo lo que había ocurrido no fue una simple pesadilla, que todo había sido real. La realización de ese hecho fue devastadora. Me sentí llena de temor y desolación.

En sueños seguí visitando aquel terrible bosque en el que estuve por varias horas la noche que Edward se fue, aquel del que no estaba segura si mis recuerdos eran todos sueños o realidades. Entre aquellos arboles solo quedábamos yo, la oscuridad y el silencio. En estos sueños, ya no intentaba buscar a la luz escondida más allá de la espesura como antes lo había hecho. Sabía que ya no había manera de encontrarla, no volvería. Me acurrucada sobre el suelo del bosque, frio y húmedo. De vez en cuando, como murmullos muy lejanos, oía voces que gritaban mi nombre. Ya ni siquiera podía recordar de quienes eran esas voces, no las reconocía. No tenía la fuerza ni el valor de cruzar la noche e ir a buscar a quien fuera que estuviese más allá de las sombras. Tampoco podía responderle, decirle donde me encontraba, mi garganta estaba ronca y adolorida. En aquel bosque, no solo se me había privado de la luz, sino también de la voz y de la fuerza. Ya no había manera de salir. Era imposible.

No había una noche que no tuviera ese sueño, al final siempre despertaba gritando.

Para mi desgracia, después de un tiempo mi pesadilla comenzó a escaparse a la realidad. La sensación de abandonó e impotencia estaban presentes siempre, ya no había distinción entre los días y las noches, no había refugio de las pesadillas en las horas de vigilia. Había días, cuando Charlie no me obligaba él mismo a levantarme para ir a la escuela, que me quedaba en cama, incapaz de ponerme en pie y caminar.

En la escuela, en el trabajo, en la casa. Todo el tiempo me sentía atrapada en la densa oscuridad, alienada del mundo exterior.

Una noche, mientras me hallaba recostada en mi cama intentando ahogar el dolor en mi pecho, llegó un momento en el que simplemente ya no pude más y fue como si me desconectaran. Me sentí petrificada, incapaz de moverme. En la pesadilla ya no intente buscar la salida del bosque, había perdido todo rastro de voluntad. El dolor emocional era constante, y el dolor de mi pecho iba poco a poco volviéndose insoportable.

Más allá de las sombras oía voces que hablaban. A Charlie lo oía frecuentemente, oí a Reneé, a mis amigos de la escuela... había más voces que aparecieron después, pero no todas las reconocí.

A veces trataba de responderles, pero no parecían ser capaces de escucharme.

Cuando no oía las voces que me distrajeran, me ponía a pensar y a recordar. Era muy doloroso acordarse de Edward y hacerme consciente de su ausencia. Recordar a los demás Cullen era un poco más fácil.

Descubrí que las pesadillas iban de la mano con mis sentimientos. Comencé poco a poco a formar una barrera alrededor de mi mente y mi corazón. Una muralla que me permitiera protegerme de mis propios sentimientos.

Me di cuenta pronto de que mi único deseo era que el dolor producido por el agujero en mi pecho se detuviera. Poco a poco fui recuperando la voluntad, y mi conciencia del mundo más allá de la pesadilla se volvió más clara.

Seguía atrapada en ese extraño estado de estupor, solo me abrí al mundo exterior lo suficiente para funcionar normalmente. Podía levantarme, ir a la escuela, trabajar. Ya no tenía ningún interés ni afición en nada, no había nada por diversión o entretenimiento porque temía que cualquier sentimiento pudiera hacerme caer de vuelta en aquel dolor.

Comencé a ir a la escuela otra vez regularmente. Mi desempeño académico comenzó a mejorar, al menos en cuanto a notas se refería. Los maestros poco a poco dejaron de referirse hacia mí en clase, o fuera de ella. Eso estaba bien, porque cuando estaba concentrada en no sentir nada me costaba trabajo comunicarme con nadie más.

Los días comenzaron a pasar para mí como largos periodos de estupor. A veces en casa, Charlie preguntaba acerca de mi día y yo era incapaz de responder porque las únicas recolecciones que tenía de ellos eran imágenes y sonidos vagos, como cubiertos por una niebla. Charlie también dejo de preguntar después de poco tiempo.

Me dormía lo más tarde posible, distrayéndome con tareas de la escuela y de la casa. Hubo días incluso que prefería no dormir en lo absoluto. Luchaba con mi cuerpo por mantenerme activa porque tenía miedo de ceder al cansancio, porque los sueños eran el único lugar donde no podía escapar del bosque de la pesadilla y del dolor del agujero en mi pecho.

Descubrí que podía levantarme y caminar a través de ese bosque, pero daba igual que si me quedará acurrucada, no importa cuánto me moviera, jamás parecía llegar a ningún lugar.

Cuando mi agotamiento ganaba la batalla volvía a hundirme en la oscuridad de mi bosque onírico, estos sueños seguían terminando entre gritos. Charlie ya no se molestaba en venir a auxiliarme, los gritos eran parte de la rutina. Cuando me despertaba muy temprano en la madrugada, me quedaba acurrucaba entre las sabanas un poco más, intentando imaginarme en esa oscuridad impenetrable del bosque de mi sueño, pero en lugar de quedar atrapada... quería disolverme en ella. Era un pensamiento extraño y muy mórbido, pero la idea de simplemente desparecer de la existencia era ligeramente más reconfortante que la idea de levantarme y afrontar la realidad de la ausencia de Edward...

El tiempo siguió su curso hacia adelante. Incluso pareció volverse aún más lento para mí, como una burla del tiempo mismo por haberle desafiado, por haber estado tan cerca de alcanzar la inmortalidad al lado de mi amado. Ahora con rencor por mi atrevimiento las manecillas del reloj me torturaban con su lentitud, en la que cada minuto parecía convertirse en una hora de la ausencia de él.

Una noche durante la cena, cuando yo intentaba concentrarme en la voz del comentarista de la televisión, Charlie alzó su voz y dijo:

"Ya es suficiente" golpeó la mesa para despertarme de mi estupor "No lo soporto más"

"¿Eh?" balbuceé.

"Ya no soportó verte así, Bella" explicó Charlie. Al ver que yo no respondía, se pasó la mano por la cara con frustración y dijo "Bella, tu mamá y yo estuvimos hablando la otra noche… y pensamos que tal vez te podría hacer bien ir a Jacksonville con ella"

"No me iré a Jacksonville, estoy bien aquí" dije con un tono inmutable.

"Solo por un tiempo. Para distraerte" insistió él.

"No… estoy bien" repetí.

Charlie tiró su cubierto en el plato, causando un pequeño estruendo.

"Basta de decir eso" aunque no elevó su voz, sonó estricto y un poco exasperado.

Mire a mi plato, que apenas y había tocado, tenía las manos bajo la mesa, de repente no podía dejar de acariciar mis dedos en un intento de distraerme. Me sentí incomoda. Como una niña pequeña recibiendo un regaño.

"No quería… tener que hablarte de esto…" Charlie continuó, su voz volvió a ser calmada, pero había un ligero tono de nerviosismo en ella "… pero El doctor Porter…"

"¿Quién es el doctor Porter?" interrumpí.

Charlie pareció desalentado.

"Te vino a visitar varias veces en el periodo que no quisiste dejar tu cama por varios días."

"El Doctor Porter dijo que si seguías sin presentar mejoras" Charlie continuó retomando lo que había estado diciendo "quizás necesitarías más ayuda…"

Charlie se levantó de su asiento. Con un movimiento lento sacó algo de uno de los cajones del mueble de la cocina y lo puso sobre la mesa junto a su plato. Era un frasco de medicinas.

"No estoy enferma ni tampoco estoy loca" dije subiendo demasiado el volumen de mi voz al darme cuenta de lo que sugería.

"No. Yo sé que no, Bella." tomó el frasco y pareció revisar la etiqueta "Hay mucha gente, que no esta enferma, que toma medicinas para superar este tipo de experiencias cuando se vuelven demasiado difíciles..." yo sabía que él nunca había estado de acuerdo con esa idea, los dos éramos del tipo de personas de los que sufren solos y sin ayuda. Era demasiado extraño oírlo hablar así, sonaba como un testimonial de un comercial de TV: ensayado y falso.

Me sentí muy molesta con Charlie de repente. No podía entender porque no podía dejarme sola con este asunto. Yo deseaba sufrir, era algo que había decidido que me merecía, él debía respetarlo.

Sentí que no quería discutir más el asunto, me pareció ofensiva la sugerencia. Sin decirle nada, ni voltear a verlo, me levante ruidosamente de la silla y subí corriendo a mi cuarto, luego cerré la puerta de un golpe. Aun así oí los pasos de Charlie al subir las escaleras.

Me senté en la cama con mi espalda contra la cabecera y me abrasé las piernas. Sentía el dolor del pecho aumentar, aunque solo muy tenuemente comparado con la intensidad con la que me ardía en las noches, cuando me sentía verdaderamente sola.

No entendía como podía sugerir _curar _este estado. Desde mi punto de vista, esto no era algo pasajero, no había luz al final de este túnel. Nadie en el mundo podía entender lo que estaba sintiendo, porque así de única había sido mi experiencia, era algo sobrenatural, me parecía inútil pensar que pudieran haber desarrollado un _cura_ para algo que solo podía estarme sucediendo a mí.

"Bella, cariño, escucha..." podía oír claramente a Charlie hablando a través de la puerta cerrada "No te pido que te olvides de...de Edward, eso no va a pasar. Tampoco quiero que finjas ser feliz si no lo eres. No se trata de eso tampoco..."

Se detuvo, no estuve segura si estaba esperando una respuesta. Yo permanecí inmutable.

Me pregunté cuanto tiempo había estado escondiendo ese frasco. Me imaginé que él también había intentado evadir el tener que dármelo, él tambien quería pensar que podía superarlo yo sola. Pero yo había agotado su paciencia. Me sentí culpable.

"Mira… al menos déjame hablar. Sabes que no te voy a forzar a hacer nada que no quieras"

Suspiré, me levanté y abrí la puerta. Él estaba parado ahí, con un rostro muy serio, pero podía ver una arruga de preocupación en su frente.

"Bella…"

"Papá, estoy bien. De veras. Estoy bien" lo interrumpí, esperando poder terminar la conversación antes de que comenzara de nuevo "No necesita ayuda. De ningún tipo. Especialmente no de ese tipo"

"Bella. No" Charlie pareció muy frustrado "Basta de decir eso… Mira" Para mi sorpresa, Charlie me agarró por la espalda y me empujó hasta un espejo que estaba puesto en una pared de mi habitación. Ahí me sostuvo para que viera mi reflejo.

Mi rostro estaba aún más pálido que de costumbre, mis ojos estaban hundidos y marcados con sombras muy pronunciadas. La ropa me quedaba bastante holgada. Era fácil ver porque Charlie había reaccionado como lo había hecho, pero aun así me negué a reconocerlo.

"¿Que quieres probar, papá?" le dije, desviando la mirada. La verdad es que era difícil ver esa imagen.

Me soltó los hombros e hizo un gesto de que me sentara en la cama, él también se sentó y cruzó una de sus piernas poniendo su talón sobre la rodilla.

"Bella lo que yo quiero decir es que..." dejo de hablar de repente y suspiró, su mano restregó su cara, luego se detuvo un momento a la altura de la boca. Charlie no podía decidir cómo expresarse y se notaba que le costaba trabajo. Yo lo mire sin expresión "...debes intentar. Eres muy joven para esto, Bella... Eres muy joven para... abandonar tu vida por algo así. Esta bien sentirse triste, llorar, enfadarse... pero ese no es tú caso. Te comportas como si ya no sintieras nada... como si estuvieras..." se detuvo antes de terminar la frase "Cuando, algo así sucede, toma tiempo volver a la vida normal" noté que Charlie parecía hablar por experiencia propia. Sentí entonces remordimiento y me pregunte si habría sido así de horrible para él cuando mamá se fue, llevándome con ella "...Edward era parte de tu vida... pero no lo es todo, todavía habemos gente aquí que se preocupa por ti y te ama. Tu mamá y yo, para empezar..."

"Ya lo sé..." murmuré, negándome a verlo a la cara.

"...también Phil, tus amigos. También nos lastima a nosotros verte así. Si decides dejar de vivir, "

Estaba tan alterado que casi me pareció que tenía los ojos un poco enrojecidos, el mismo desvió la mirada.

"Por favor" suplicó y extendió su mano de nuevo y volvió a ofrecerme la píldora.

"No me gusta la idea de necesitar medicinas. No estoy enferma" repetí neciamente. La simple idea de depender de alguna sustancia para cualquier cosa me molestaba. Yo era de esa clase de personas que evadían los medicamentos si pensaba que no eran estrictamente necesarios. Dolores de cabeza, resfriados y trastornos intestinales los había sufrido y superado sin la ayuda de nada... aunque, cierto era que esto no se trataba un simple dolor de estómago, pero tampoco estaba lista para admitir que era algo que simplemente se pudiera _curar_ con una píldora.

"Yo tampoco soy fanático de la idea, pero ya estoy dispuesto a intentar lo que pueda funcionar. El Doctor dice que no es físicamente adictiva, así que si la tomas por unos meses y vemos que no funciona nos olvidamos del ella y ya" agregó con un débil movimiento de la mano como si sugiriera que tiraba la píldora al suelo.

Volteé a ver la medicina y luego a él. Su rostro era serio pero podía sentir una tensión reprimida en sus facciones, le costaba mucho trabajo tener que pedirme esto con tanta insistencia. Él nunca había tenido que obligarme a hacer nada, nunca habíamos tenido muchos problemas, y dolía verlo tan afectado por esto.

Suspiré resignada, luego dije de mala gana "Esta bien... solo por un tiempo"

Tomé la píldora de su mano y simplemente me quedé viéndola por un momento. Sentí la mano de Charlie acariciar mi cabello.

"Gracias" dijo Charlie, una ligera sonrisa de esperanza de dibujo en su rostro.


End file.
